Almost Famous
by xoChantelly
Summary: Buffy is the biggest fan of Adrenaline Rush and she is dying to meet them. Buffy's mother is refusing to let her go to their concert, so Buffy takes matters into her own hands. There was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to see Spike live.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Okay, so I know that I have other WIPs, but I don't seem to have any inspiration for them. I tried and I tried and I tried, but nothing would come. Not even for Big Bad William, and there is only one chapter left for that. But yeah, so this fic isn't based on that movie, since I haven't seen the movie itself. But I saw the trailor, and I was so inspired to write something, that I started right away and I wrote 2 chapters in one night. I have 4 chapters right now, and I will post sparingly, so that I don't leave you readers hanging for long. No worries though, I **will **finish my other WIPs. For now, enjoy this.

I want to thank xaphania for the support and encouragement and help so far, you are amazing. And I would also like to thank PaganBaby for being equally amazing and beta'ing it for me quickly! Lurve you both! *hugs*

**ATTENTION!** I'm not positive yet, but this fic *might* have some drug use in it. And possibly some violence. I have violence up in the summary thingy, but I'm not too sure yet. If you are not fond of drug use, don't read. But all together, this shouldn't be a hugely angsty fic. Minor angsty, but not a huge heaping amount. Thank you!

* * *

* * *

Buffy ran into her house, her heart beating fast, and excited about the news she was going to share with her mother. Newly developed news she had heard from her best friend, Willow, that she just couldn't contain anymore.

Adrenaline Rush was coming to Sunnydale to perform a concert.

Adrenaline Rush!

In Sunnydale!

She couldn't even begin to fathom how awesome it would be to be in that arena, listening to Spike, the lead singer's voice, the beat of the drums and the strum of the guitars and bass surrounding her live. She was ecstatic! Adrenaline Rush was her all time favorite band. She was obsessed with them and their music. Especially the songs that Spike would write. They were so... deep. Profound. His words coming straight from his soul and touching hers.

It was easy for her to say that she was in love with him. Not only was he uber-talented, he was extremely sexy as well. His platinum hair, his bluer than blue eyes, razor sharp cheekbones, come-kiss-me lips... he was just amazing, and British. She had to contain her fangirl giggles and squeals whenever she saw new pictures of him.

Now, all she had to do was convince her mother to let her go to the concert and everything would be perfect...

She ran into the kitchen, knowing her mother would be in there, and Buffy slapped her hands on the table trying to catch her breath. It was a long run from the school, but it did nothing to calm her nerves or excitement. "Mom!" she shouted, making Joyce jump and flail her arms. Buffy gasped as she saw the carton of orange juice almost fall out of her mother's hand.

"Jesus, Buffy!" her mother hollered and spun around from the fridge door. "Don't do that!"

Buffy looked a little sheepish. "Sorry..."

Joyce put the carton of orange juice on the island and turned to get two glasses. "You're lucky I didn't spill this all over the floor," she said then started to pour some of the juice into the cups and handed one to her panting daughter. "Now, what is so important that you had to run home and give your mother a heart attack for?"

A big smile bloomed over Buffy's face as she set the cup down after draining it of its contents. "Well..." she said, then took a deep breath. "Adrenaline Rush is coming to Sunnydale and they are going to play at the Sunnydale Amphitheater and it's totally awesome and I really, _really_ want to go," she said in one long, rush of a sentence.

When her mother just stared at her without saying a word, Buffy felt a ball of dread form in her stomach. "C-can... Can I go, please?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Surely her mother wouldn't say no, right? Her mother wouldn't say no to a huge moment in her daughter's life. It was impossible.

Joyce took a small sip of her juice, then sighed as she placed it back on the counter. "No," she said simply, then turned to go to the living room.

Buffy's jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes as she let the small word sink into her brain. No. Her mother had said she couldn't go to the concert. Buffy's dreams felt like they were being crushed. How could she say no? It was Adrenaline Rush! And Joyce just said no, like it was nothing. Buffy started to get angry, really quick.

She stormed after her mother, stomping her feet as she went, and all Joyce could think was _'Here we go...'_

"No? No? You're saying no?" Buffy shrieked, her cheeks staining an infuriated red.

"That's right. No," Joyce replied then sat on the couch and set her glass on the table.

Buffy clenched her jaw and fists, ready to fight this until her mother changed her mind. "And why can't I go?"

"Because I said so" Joyce answered in her most motherly tone. "Your grades have been slipping since you got into this band, so much so that I had to hire a tutor. You focus too much energy on them, and not on your studies. I'm not going to allow you to waste your time on that band, at the concert when you have your tutoring lessons."

"I will put extra effort into my studies! I will take an extra hour of tutoring! I will do anything, just please, let me go to this concert! I will even pay for it out of my allowance!" Buffy pleaded, almost dropping to her knees and clasping her hands together as she begged for this amazing privilege.

"I can't take your word on that, Buffy. How many times have you said similar things to me, with no follow through? I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

Buffy felt the rage bubbling up from inside of her, simmering just beneath the surface as her mother sat there with a smug look on her face as she took this away from her. "Mom..." she said in a warning tone.

"No, Buffy. And that is final!" Joyce cut her off then stood up to put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I'm your mother, and I feel that you should pass high school with decent marks on your report card. I want you to get into a good university and have a good career so you don't have to work so hard for the things you want in life. Now, go upstairs and do your homework. I don't want to discuss this any further."

Buffy had to hold back the urge to hit her mother, she would never disrespect her that way, no matter what she did. Instead, she stomped over to the stairs and turned to face her mother before she went up. "I. Hate. You," she spat, enunciating every syllable, every vowel, just to get the point across.

Then, she ran up the stairs and slammed her door as the tears streamed down her face.

Joyce sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to allow her only daughter to get mixed up in rock and roll any further than she already was. That way led to drugs, orgies and violence. Buffy should go to a good school, marry into a good (preferably rich) family, and live the good life. This was just a phase in Buffy's young teenage life that she would get over, and be thankful that her mother hadn't let her run wild.

Joyce couldn't have been more wrong.

Buffy hurled herself onto her bed, and held a pillow to her face as she screamed out her anguish. It wasn't fair. Her mother was holding her back from the one thing she wanted, and it just wasn't fair. There had to be a way around this. Some way that she could see the band, and her mother would never be the wiser.

Like a girl on a mission, she went to her desk and flipped open the laptop that was there. She opened Internet Explorer and started to type in the band's official site. She _was_ going to this concert, no matter what her mother said.

She clicked the link to read through the recent news, and gasped when she saw something that had just been posted. A contest. To meet the band. To spend a full hour with the band before the show.

Holding in her squeal so her mother wouldn't hear, she clicked the "Enter Now!" link and started to fill out the form.

As she clicked 'Submit', she prayed to anyone who was listening to give her this opportunity. She wanted it with every fiber of her being, and hoped that she would win.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

If you think I should continue, review me. If you think it is rubbish and I shouldn't continue, review me! I'm absolutely in love with this fic, and the whole idea of this fic. So your input would be awesome as well. Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

A BIG thank you to xaphania for all the support, help and beta'ing she did with this chapter, she is super-fantasctic-awesome. *Big hugs* Hope you enjoy this chapter! Depending on how much I write on this fic tonight, I *might* post another chapter later. Not sure yet.

* * *

* * *

"So your mom said 'no'. Just like that?" Willow asked, then picked up a french fry from her tray and nibbled on it.

"Yes. Add an 'I'm your mother, obey me' tone, and you hit the mark. But it doesn't matter anyway." Buffy said, trying to sound as cryptic as possible, whilst at the same time holding in her excitement to tell her friend the news. "I don't care what she says."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Willow shouted, not able to grasp the fact that her best friend was going to let it slide so easily. "You aren't allowed to go to your favorite band's concert, and you're okay with that?"

"No, I'm not okay with it. But I've found a way to work around it." Buffy said, then smiled mischievously.

Buffy then let Willow in on the little secret, filling her in on the contest, and that she was entered into it. Willow let out a squeal and leaned over to hug her best friend. "Oh, I hope you win! I could do a luck spell! You know, to ensure that you are extra lucky!" Willow said and clapped her hands.

When the bell rang, Buffy nodded at Willow, stood up from her seat, then scowled. "Ugh, great. Gym class. I want to skip it, just to spite my mom."

"Then do it." Willow told her as they dumped their trays in the garbage.

Buffy froze, a look of shock spreading across her face as she stared at Willow. "Did you just tell me that I should skip a class? Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?"

Willow giggled as she shrugged, then linked her arm through Buffy's as they walked out of the cafeteria. "I know, I know. Honor roll student, Willow Rosenburg is condoning skipping. Not something you hear every day, but hey... it's only gym, and your mom isn't letting you go to the concert with me. I say that skippage is in order right now. For you. I'm going to class, outlaw."

Buffy thought about it as she walked Willow to her next class. As they stopped at the door, Buffy nodded her head. "You know what, you're right. I should. I'm gonna! And, I'm gonna just skip the rest of the day too!"

"Buffy... that's pushing it a little. Maybe-"

"No! I'm doing it, and nothing is stopping me. Call you after school?"

Willow wanted to stop her friend from skipping so many classes, but Buffy could be very stubborn when she set her mind to it. So, instead of convincing her to go to the rest of her classes after gym, she just nodded then leaned in for a hug. "Okay, talk to you later."

Buffy walked down the hallway toward the back of the school, planning to go around so she wouldn't get caught.

First stop, the mall!

The tour bus stopped in front of the hotel, and Spike could hear his band mates lugging their instruments out of the overhead compartments. Spike was glad that he had asked his manager, Lorne, to include this little town on the tour. It was small, and there might not be as big an audience to perform for as they would have in a city like L.A., but he wanted to come here to get away from the big cities for a bit. Who knew? Maybe something interesting would happen...

Spike hopped off the bed in the back and made his way to the front of the bus, happy that the bodyguard was going to push their way through the horde of fans outside. He hated the fame, but he loved the fortune, and the adrenaline rush he got from being on a stage, performing for thousands of people. Hence, the band's name. But he just wanted to be a normal guy for a change.

As he made his way through the narrow passage his bodyguard was making through the screaming fans and paparazzi, Spike decided that being in a small town definitely had its perks. There wasn't an overly large group of people here, not like there would have been in a big city, and he laughed as an idea sprang to mind. He could disguise himself and go out. It would be easier than trying to go out in a big city.

Spike turned to his friend and stole his black trucker hat and glasses, ignoring the disgruntled 'Hey!'. When they made it to the hotel elevator, he put the disguise on and pushed floor number two, planning to get out on that floor, then slip outside where the fans wouldn't notice him.

"I don't think you should do that, man," Xander said, knowing what Spike was about to do. He tried to take back his hat and sunglasses to stop his friend. "Could be dangerous."

Spike evaded Xanders hands and gently pushed him away. "No one can see me, Xan. Hat hides the hair, glasses hide the eyes and my cheekbones. Gotta love aviators!" he replied as the elevator door dinged open on the second floor. Spike poked his head out and looked both ways, making sure there weren't any people there to witness his escape. When he confirmed no one was there to spot him, he stepped out of the elevator and grinned at the rest of the guys in the lift. "Besides, gotta have a life, don't I?" he chuckled as the door started to close.

He looked back and forth down the hallway again, deciding which way to go first. "Finally," he whispered as he headed left. "Freedom."

Buffy sat in a booth in the coffee shop, stirring her mocha latte with the stir stick as she replayed the episode she and her mother had had the night before. It wasn't like Buffy planned on going to the concert, get drunk and take drugs. She was just going to stand in the crowd, listen to the band play. Along with some loud singing, screaming and dancing. It wouldn't be a big deal if she went. And Buffy would have held up her end of the bargain if mer mother had caved. But oh, no. Joyce had to make sure Buffy was the good little girl who did her schoolwork and made it into a good university.

Well what if Buffy didn't want to go to university? Buffy didn't care if she flipped burgers to make a living. As long as she was happy with what she was doing in her life, her mother shouldn't care.

Okay, maybe Buffy did care what she did with her life, and she sure as hell didn't want to be flipping burgers at the Doublemeat Palace, but still, there was a point. Buffy was an eighteen-year-old girl about to graduate high school and turn nineteen. Her mother could have a little more leniency with her. Buffy felt trapped by her mother, and it wasn't a nice feeling.

Buffy sighed and slumped into her seat and sipped on her hot beverage. It just wasn't fair. She felt the sting of tears form in her eyes before she could stop it, then decided she didn't care if the people in the shop saw her crying.

Spike had been having good luck since he left the hotel. No one seemed to recognize him at all, and he was ecstatic about that. He felt like he was blending in with all the normal people in the town, and he loved it. He had already been in a book shop, a CD store, and a fast food restaurant, and no one had known that he was Spike Pratt, lead singer of Adrenaline Rush. It was refreshing.

He was walking down a street when he saw a small coffee house called the Espresso Pump and decided he could use a coffee. As he walked into the shop, the bell jingled above him and he froze, waiting for someone to look up and notice him. When no one even bothered to look up at him, he grinned, suppressed a chuckle and went to the cashier to order.

Once he had his coffee in hand, he went to a booth and sat down, scanning the people that were there. There was an older man, obviously wearing a toupée looking confused and frustrated as he tried to complete a crossword from the newspaper. Spike smiled and his eyes moved to the next person. A brunette, drinking a cappucino and furiously speaking into her cellphone. She looked mightily peeved, and Spike felt sorry for the bloke who had to deal with her.

There were two old ladies, gossiping over their teas and cackling loudly. He hated old women like that, unable to keep their noses out of other peoples business. Maybe it was just because everyone in the world knew what he was doing from week to week. He used to be a private guy, but privacy was a hard thing to have when you're famous.

He turned his attention to a small blonde, huddled in the booth across from him. She looked sad. Defeated, even. Like some part of her had been crushed, and he felt his heart go out for her. He had known that sadness before, and he wouldn't wish it on anyone. He studied her a bit more, watching her sniffle as silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she stirred her drink. Even with the splotchy redness in her cheeks and the puffy eyes, she was gorgeous. He found himself wishing he could see her all dolled up for a night out on the town with some bet she would look magnificent.

He watched as one of her dainty hands came up to push some hair behind her ear as she raised to cup to her lips and took a drink. Her golden blonde hair glinted in the sun streaming in from outside, her lips parted and her tongue darted out as the cup reached her mouth. He was mesmerized.

He had to meet this girl. Now.

Buffy knew that the creepy guy in the trucker hat and aviator glasses had been watching her, studying her every move. As creepy as it should have been, she felt almost comforted. It was like she could feel his heart go out to her as she drowned in her sorrow. Like he had been where she was before.

But then he stood up, still looking at her as he made his way over to her and her heart sped up. _'Why is he coming over here? Why is he going to talk to me? Can't he tell I'm not in the mood to talk to a stranger right now?'_ she thought to herself as he slid into the seat in front of her.

She looked up at him, quickly wiping her eyes so she could see him clearer without the tears blurring her vision. She couldn't make out any of his features with the ridiculous hat and glasses on his face, but she noticed he seemed familiar. When she couldn't place him, she glared at him, trying to silently tell him to go away.

"Hello, luv. Care for some company?" he asked, a hopeful tone to his voice.

And then she knew who he was.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Hope you enjoyed! Review to let me know? *bats eyelashes* 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Thank you to xaphania for doing an awesome beta job! Also, for helping me out along the way and encouraging me, means a lot! *hugs* Also, thank you to the reviewers and readers. I know its frustrating that I haven't finished my other WIPs but stick with me, I *will* finish them. Thank you sooo much!

* * *

* * *

"Hello, luv. Care for some company?" he asked, his rich, British voice washing over her like a tidal wave.

Hearing his voice, his accent, his tone, his words made something inside of her click. She knew now why he looked so familiar, and she almost died when she came to her conclusion. Spike Pratt. _The_ Spike Pratt was sitting in front of her, talking to her. She had to struggle to keep her fangirl excitement to herself.

He was obviously trying to blend in, to be able to go out in public _without_ people screaming and grabbing at him. She could respect that. In a total 'I'm going to lie to you and pretend I don't know who you are just so you will hang out with me a bit longer' way.

She was frozen. Staring at him, blinking as she processed everything that was happening. First thought was_'Ohmigod, squeal, you know you want to!'_. Second thought was _'He wants to sit with you... talk with you.. Holy shit! This is the best moment of your entire life!'_ and the third thought was _'You probably look like crap! Why would he want to talk to you?'_.

She quickly darted her eyes down to her cup and smiled shyly. "Uh... I don't know. Not really in the mood to talk..." she said quietly, then looked back up at him. "But maybe it will take my mind off some things."

He smirked at her. That unbelievably sexy smirk, and she barely managed not to swoon. "All right. What's your name, pet?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. And yours?" she answered, then held out her hand for his, trembling at the thought of actually holding his hand.

He took her hand in his, then brought it to his mouth for a lingering kiss on her knuckles. "Name's William," he said, using his real first name. He didn't know what to say for a last name aside from his own, so he used the first thing he could think of. "William Winters. Nice to meet you."

Buffy giggled and took her hand back from him, using it to swipe some hair behind her ear nervously. "Nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Buffy was having a meltdown on the inside. When he'd kissed her hand, she'd thought she would faint. It was a miracle that she hadn't. She couldn't understand why he was sitting in front of her, staring at her like she was a piece of fine art. Surely she looked like hell after her crying session, but it seemed he didn't care. It made her heart swell.

"So," he cleared his throat. "What was making you so sad?" he asked, then immediately felt like kicking himself.

"I thought you were going to help me keep my mind off of it?" Buffy asked, keeping a playful tone to her voice. She didn't want to make him feel bad, or make him leave her alone.

He smiled, it was his turn to be nervous. "Right, I uh..." he said, then started to play with the rim of his coffee cup. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just thought that, you know, talking about it would help a bit. Maybe help you come up with a solution."

She could see him fidgeting, and it made her giggle again. She placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "It's okay. I'll tell you," she removed her hand from his and took a deep breath. "My mom. She's being a bitch, pardon my French. She won't let me go to this concert on Friday night. We had a big fight about it, and she keeps telling me that my studies should come first. But my grades are fine, not as good as they used to be, but they are enough to get into a respectable university. Besides, I'm going to be graduating next month anyway." She sighed and slumped into her seat. "I just don't get why she won't let me go."

Spike nodded his head, then took a sip of his cooling coffee. He was saddened to know that she was still in high school and not in university like he'd originally thought. But he wouldn't let his guilt of being attracted to her get to him, even though she was younger than him. He was only twenty-two, anyway. She was almost graduating, so she couldn't be _too_ much younger than him.

He knew that it was his band that she was talking about, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I see. What band is it?"

Buffy laughed, knowing he knew what band it was, but decided to play along. "Only the best band ever! Adrenaline Rush. I'm their biggest fan." She said, matter-of-factly.

Spike smiled broadly, loving the fact that she adored his band. If she knew who he was, she was doing a bloody good job at hiding it. "Oh really?" he said, playing along with her act. "I hear they're pretty good, but I've never actually listened to their stuff."

"Seriously?" Buffy asked, almost bouncing out of her seat. She dug through her purse for a second, then pulled out her iPod. "Well, let me be the one to expand your musical horizons!" She said, holding out a side of her headphones for him to take.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and took the bud from her fingers and put it to his ear as she pushed play. "What's your favorite song by them?" he asked as his own music flooded his ears.

"Oh, that's easy," she replied and started to search for the song in question on her iPod. When she found it, she pushed play. "This one is called 'Smile'. I love the piano, and the lead singer, Spike, sounds amazing. The lyrics are good too. Great song."

He nodded, and watched her sway to the music. He remembered when he wrote this. It was when he was with Drusilla. A shot of pain lanced through his heart, but he didn't dwell on it long. That part of his life was over, and he was okay with it now. Instead of thinking about those memories, he listened as Buffy started to sing along with his words. She had a great voice.

_'I get blinded when she opens the door  
its like looking into the sun, you know  
and I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes  
and she just looks at me and smiles'_

"Be careful, luv," he said as he took the earphone from his ear and handed it back to her. "You sound pretty good, might get pulled into a duet with the band."

Buffy's heart soared. When you get told that you have a good voice by a famous, professional singer, that's a compliment and a half. He had pretty much told her that she could do a duet with him, and she started to turn into her fangirl self. "You really think so?" she asked before she could think. "Because that would be totally awesome and I..." when she noticed that her act was slipping, she laughed and shook her head. "I mean... Good thing no professional singers are here to spot my amateur talent."

He chuckled, now fully aware that she knew who he was. He noticed her slip, but he was thankful that she hadn't freaked out and brought attention to everyone around. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. He had to get back to the hotel soon, but he didn't want his time with Buffy to end. "Buffy, I have to be gettin' back, now. Want to take a walk with me?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes, also knowing that she would.

Buffy nodded and got up, taking the last mouthful of her drink before throwing it out. "Yeah, I have to get back to the school anyway. I was going to skip the rest of the day to spite my mom, but I was extremely bored all by my lonesome."

He laughed and walked to the door, holding it open for her. "Yeah, from what I remember, skipping class is only fun when you have a companion."

She nodded and they walked out onto the sidewalk, both enjoying the other's company. "So, what are you going to do to try and go to that concert?" he asked, continuing their earlier conversation.

"I entered a contest behind my mother's back," she smiled mischievously and then scrunched up her nose. He thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "If I win, and I sincerely hope I do, I get to spend an hour with the band. I can easily say that I'm at my friend's house, and my mother would be none the wiser. I know it isn't the same as going to the concert, but to be able to spend time with them by myself would be just as awesome."

"That's true. I'm sure they would love to spend an hour with you. If you had to pick one of the band members to spend that hour with, who would you choose?" he asked, hoping she would say his name.

"Another easy question. Spike, definitely." She giggled as a proud smirk appeared on his lips. "He is just... awesome. He's talented, unbelievably gorgeous and just all around amazing. Why do you ask, _William_?"

He chuckled, then shrugged. "No reason, just wonderin'. Would you like, totally date him if he asked you right now?" he asked, flipping a length of non-existent hair, and batting his eyelashes.

She laughed at his teasing, then gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder. "Thats for me to know, and for _Spike_ to find out, silly."

He laughed at their antics as they came to a stop in front of the hotel he was staying at. "Well, I will have to let Spike know that he should give you a call. If I ever meet him. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Well, I'll need your number first, won't I?"

"Oh! Right!" she said then started to dig in her purse for the second time that day. She pulled out a pen and an old gum wrapper and scribbled her name and phone number on it. "Here you go. Make sure that Spike gets it, if you ever meet him, 'kay?"

"Will do." he said then turned to walk into the hotel. He got to the door and turned around to watch at Buffy's retreating back. "Oh, and Buffy?" he shouted to get her attention. When she turned around, he smiled sweetly and nodded his head once. "Thanks."

Buffy smiled. "No problem."

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Now for some reviewy goodness?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long! I was visiting my parents, and like a fool, I didn't sendmyself the chapters through email *flicks self*. But here it is now, and I promise regular updates from here on! BBW will be updated again soon, too! Thank you to the amazing PaganBaby for being a doll and beta'iing for this! *hugs*! Also, thank you to xaphania for the wicked cool banner, you both rock!

* * *

* * *

**Later that day**

Spike was laying on his bed, going over everything that had happened today. First, he'd spent half of the day blending in with everyone and not one person stopped him for an autograph, and no screaming fans chasing him for miles. He was extremely happy about that. It was a nice change of pace, and he thought that he should do it more often, too. Something as mundane as a day out on the town meant more to him than he could even explain. It was fun. It was different. It was freedom.

Then, there was Buffy Summers.

She was incredible. No woman, since Drusilla, had made such a first impression on him. Most women, they threw themselves all over him, groupies wanting to have sex. Fans wanting their 5 minutes with him. Of course, he wouldn't say no to the odd hot brunette that came around looking for a little slap and tickle, but it wasn't often. But Buffy, she knew exactly who he was, knew how famous he was, and yet... she just carried on a conversation with him as if he was a normal guy. Someone she had met randomly, and was forming a friendship (or possibly some thing more...) with, and it filled him with amazement. It was another different thing that he wanted to grab and hold onto for as long as he could.

He pulled out the little gum wrapper Buffy had printed her name and number on, playing with the edges with his thumb and memorizing the number. He knew he would call her, but now it was a matter of waiting. He didn't want to call too early and freak her out, but he didn't want to make her think he wasn't interested by waiting too long.

He hated this part.

Spike had been out of the dating game for so long, he didn't know how to continue. The last person he was with, serious and long term, was Drusilla. That ended badly, too. Not in a 'It's not you, it's me' way, but a 'My girlfriend died in a horrible car accident, now I'm picking the pieces of my broken heart back up' way.

It had been a long time since he lost Drusilla, almost two years. He had spent a while drowning himself in liquor, not letting himself mourn her. He'd thought that if he just ignored the pain, refused to acknowledge the fact that she was actually gone, she would come back, she wouldn't be dead.

That wasn't the case, and he was glad he had Xander, Oz and Wesley to pull him out of his funk and teach him how to live again.

He still felt pain when he thought about Drusilla, still ached for her lips on his, the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair... but he knew that he would never have that again. He also knew that she would want him to be happy, to move on. He wanted to be happy, too. He didn't want to live pining for something he couldn't have. He knew a part of him would always love and cherish Drusilla's memory, but he wanted someone to be with. He wanted and needed someone he could put his arms around, someone he could kiss, someone to love that was able to love him back.

Maybe Buffy could be that girl.

_'Only one way to find out, mate...'_

As soon as Buffy got in from school, she deleted the school's message to her mother, stating that she had skipped a class, and then went to her room. She immediately switched on her stereo, playing the newest Adrenaline Rush CD and flopped down into her seat in front of her laptop. She switched it on and signed onto her Yahoo! Messenger.

**WiccaWillow:** Heya, Buff! How was your day of leisure?

Buffy had started to type in her experience with Spike, but she decided to delete it all. She didn't want to share that with anyone. Not even her best friend. She wanted to have it as some sort of special secret, something she could have for herself,_and cherish. She knew Spike would never call her, so she had no way to prove it anyway. Buffy knew Willow would believe her, but Buffy didn't want to tell her. She deleted what she typed first, and instead wrote:

**Buffster:** It was okay. It got pretty boring after a while, so I decided to just go back to school. Sorry I didn't see you after, I just wanted to get home as fast as I could.

**WiccaWillow:** It's okay, Buffy. I understand. So, what are you doing tonight? Gonna wait by the phone, see if a member of the band is going to call you and say you won the contest?

_'Oh yeah, the contest...'_ Buffy thought, finding herself not as excited over it as she had been. She had had her chance to hang out with Spike, and to win the contest would be amazing, but she wouldn't be disappointed if she didn't win either.

**Buffster:** Nah, probably not. Just going to do some homework, I suppose.

**WiccaWillow:** Wow, really? I thought that you would be excited to see if you won or not...

"Crap. Think cover up, Buffy. You can do this," Buffy said into the empty room and rolled her eyes. "You can lie to your best friend..."

**Buffster:** Yeah, but what if I did win? It's not like Mother Dearest would let me go anyway, what with her being all Prison Warden lately. Maybe I'm just fated to live a concertless life. I don't want to get my hopes up.

**WiccaWillow:** Aww, I'm sure you will have your chance to see them in concert sometime. Besides, I'm going to do the luck spell as soon as I sign off, maybe that will help you win the contest. If not, maybe it will get your mother to loosen up with her strictness.

**Buffster:** No, it's okay Willow. You don't have to do anything. It's fine, really.

There was a long pause, and Buffy started to panic. Had she gone too far with the 'I don't really care' attitude?

**WiccaWillow:** Okay, Buffy... who are you, and what have you done with my friend? You are acting like this is nothing, but I know you still want to go to the concert. It's ADRENALINE RUSH! You know, our all time favorite band? What happened today to make you suddenly not care?

_'And you're busted!'_ Buffy's inner voice chided. Maybe she should just tell Willow. It wasn't like Willow would tell everyone. Maybe this secret was too big of a deal to keep to herself. "You're in for a big surprise, Willow!" she giggled, suddenly feeling excited to tell her best friend what had transpired today.

**Buffster:** Okay, Wills. Something did happen, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, okay?

**WiccaWillow:** *bounces excitedly* Ohh yay! Secret time! Spill!

Buffy took a deep breath, preparing herself.

**Buffster:** I met a guy.

_'That's it? You're not going to write more than that? Holy anticlimax...'_ she thought to herself as she waited for Willow to reply.

**WiccaWillow:** Okay... Details? Please...?

**Buffster:** Well, he is incredibly cute.

**WiccaWillow:** Yeah...

**Buffster:** He has a British accent.

**WiccaWillow:** Ohh, very Spike-esque! Go on.

**Buffster:** lol, very Spike-esque.

**WiccaWillow:** You're withholding information, Missy! Get with the story telling, or I'm coming over there to... do something of the violent variety!

**Buffster:** Okay, okay! lol jeez. It's a long story, so let me type it out. Actually, can you call me?

Just as Buffy pushed enter, the phone began to ring.

**Buffster:** That was quick.

She got up to get the phone, and sat down at her computer again. "Hi, Wills. Okay, you ready?" she said cheerily.

**WiccaWillow:** I haven't called you yet.

Buffy's jaw dropped as she read Willow's last message. _'Then who...'_

"Who's Wills, luv?" Spike asked, his voice deep and curious.

**Buffster:** OMG, brb. He called me! *squeee*

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? Sorry for the cliffie! =P 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Thank you to my awesome beta, PaganBaby for her beta-job! *hugs and squishes* Sorry for the delay again, awesome readers. I've had this chapter waiting to be posted for a while, but I didn't want to post it until I had enough inspiration to write another chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I'll be posting again very soon as I've hit an inspiration heap for this. And possibly I Don't Want to Remember. I was thinking about that fic last night and I felt that I wanted to write more on it. Hopefully, the words will come. Anyway, I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

* * *

Buffy held the phone to her ear, having an inner panic attack as she heard Spike's voice on the other end. He was calling her, and so soon! She didn't want to read into it too much, because it was so early in the friendship, but it made her heart leap with joy. But what should she say?

"Buffy? Are you there?" his voice came over the line, pulling her out of her stupor.

"Hi!" Buffy said as she closed her laptop. "Spike?"

"Hi..." Spike replied, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. She was just so adorable. "Yep, it's me. Met up with some bloke named William, said I should call you..."

"Ah, right. William. Nice guy," she told him and went to turn down the stereo so she could hear him better. "What did you think of him?"

"He was okay. Put in a good word for you though, gotta see if it's true."

"Oh? And what did William say?"

"Well, he said that you were nice, smart, you like my music, and that you're incredibly beautiful."

Buffy's jaw dropped. He thought she was beautiful? She started to blush, thankful that he couldn't see her through the phone. "Yeah, right. Me? Incredibly beautiful? I think he was talking about a different girl."

"Now, now, don't sell yourself short. You _are_ very beautiful." Spike smiled, then switched the phone to his other ear. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing! I mean, uhm, just talking to a friend. About school. Not about... Uh... never mind. What are you doing?" Buffy sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Why was she acting like such a spaz? It wasn't like she'd never talked on the phone to a rockstar before...

"Was thinking that I'd give you a call, see if you wanted to meet up tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

He was asking her out? Buffy could hardly contain her squeal. But she couldn't meet up with him, not at the same time. If she went at the same time, she would have to skip her biology class, and she was having a hard time in that class. Her mother would freak out if she knew. "I, uhm... I can't. Not at the same time."

"Oh, right. School. How old are you anyway?" he asked, then instantly wanted to kick himself. "I'm such a git, I didn't mean it like..."

Buffy giggled, knowing he didn't mean it to sound rude or sarcastic. "No, no, it's okay. I totally understand. I'm eighteen. Going to be nineteen in January."

"Okay, that's good. Well, since you can't come hang out with me during school hours, how about..."

"Oh, I can, just not during certain classes. I could skip gym class, or go out during lunch. And it just so happens that my gym class is right before my lunch class. I have an extra long break."

"That works out perfectly, then. See you at the Espresso Pump at..."

"10:30."

"10:30 it is," he smiled. "By the way, who was the person you were expecting to call? Willis?"

"Willis?" she asked, then wanted to bounce with joy when she realized who he was talking about. He thought Willow was a guy, and he was curious about 'him'. That was perfect. He was scoping the grounds to see if she was single, and she was more than happy to say that she was. "Oh, that is just my friend, Willow. We were talking on the internet and I told _her_ to call me. So I thought it was her calling, when it was actually you. Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no problem. Just curious, is all," he said, then sighed as Xander poked his head into the room, motioning for him to get off the phone. "Look, luv. I've gotta go, have an interview in a bit. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright, have a good night, Buffy."

"You too, Spike. Bye."

"Ta, pet."

When the line clicked off, Buffy jumped up on her bed and started to bounce, giggling and smiling like a maniac. Spike wanted to see her again! She couldn't even believe that she had met him in the first place, and now she would be able to hang out with him again. She was so filled with happiness, nervousness and excitement, she just had to call Willow, and tell her the great news. Besides, she wanted to look her best tomorrow, and who better to help her pick out an outfit than her best friend? If Spike thought she was beautiful when they met, when she'd been crying and she felt like crap, then she hoped he'd be really impressed when she put time and effort into how she looked.

She quickly dialed the number she knew by memory and waited for Willow to answer.

"So how'd it go?" Willow asked, knowing it was Buffy from the caller ID.

"Ohmigod, Willow. It was great. You wouldn't even believe who..." Buffy tilted her head in thought, wondering if she should tell Willow everything. She knew Willow wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone, so her mind was made up. "You know what? This is going to be a long story. Why don't you come over and spend the night tonight?"

"But it's a school night!" Willow whined, wanting to get her full eight hours of sleep. Knowing Buffy, Willow would probably end up with only five.

"I promise, Willow. The story I have to tell you will so be worth it."

Willow finally agreed and they said their goodbyes. Willow would be over in twenty minutes and that was more than enough time for Buffy to bask in the glory that was her life. She knew that there were still a million crappy things in her life, but at the moment, she couldn't care less.} in her life, but at that moment, she couldn't care less. She had a date with Spike and soon she would be gushing about it with her best friend.

Life was great for Buffy Anne Summers.

"What?" Xander asked incredulously, leaning over toward his best friend. "You... you can't! I mean, come on! You're so gonna get busted and then who's gonna have to come and bail you out of a public crisis?"

Spike scoffed and waved his hand at Xander. "Nothing like that will happen. I'll be careful and I know that Buffy wouldn't say anything. I trust her."

"Trust?" Xander laughed. "You _just_ met the girl! How the hell can you trust her so easily? She is a fan, Spike! It's not like she won't do anything to get her 5 minutes of fame, even if she has to sell you out to get it. I think you're making the wrong move and putting trust where it shouldn't be."

Spike's nostrils flared as the words his friend said to him sank it. Spike was angry that Xander could say such things about the sweet girl Spike had met earlier, but his words also held a bit of truth. However, Spike's gut was telling him that Buffy was trustworthy and whatever he had to do to become a part of her life was worth it.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Xan. But I think I can make my decisions on my own. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an interview to get to."

Xander watched Spike disappear behind a door and shook his head. Xander didn't want to see his friend get hurt, but he also wanted him to be happy. He was so torn about what to do and say, he decided he would just let it all play out the way it should. Maybe if something happened this time, Spike would be smarter the next time he met a girl.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?

Ohh! There is a new author, Nell and she has some pretty good fics. If you're into Dom-Spike, you should read her 'Early One Morning Just As The Sun Was Rising' fic. Its pretty good.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

A big thank you goes to PaganBaby for the quick beta job! And another thank you goes to xaphania for the awesome banner! Thanks soooooo much, ladies! Also, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your thoughts and comments mean so much to me!

* * *

* * *

Buffy walked into her room behind Willow, shutting the door softly and listening for any sounds outside of the door before spinning around to face Willow. "I have the _biggest_ news like, ever!"

Willow felt her curiosity flare when she saw the excitement written all over Buffy's face. "Well! Spill!" Willow giggled, setting her bag of clothes on the floor.

Buffy giggled and grabbed Willow's wrist, pulling her over to her bed so she could tell her best friend the huge news. Once they were settled in, Buffy went on with the story.

"Well it all started when I skipped that class today. I was all sad and crying at the Espresso Pump and just guess who decided to talk to me..." Before Willow could even open her mouth to voice a guess, Buffy continued. "Spike! Yes, I mean Spike from Adrenaline Rush!"

"Holy shit!" Willow squeaked then quickly covered her mouth with her hand, blushing because of the word that had escaped her lips.

"Willow! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Buffy laughed.

After explaining everything there was to know about the meet-up, right down to the tiniest bit of information, Buffy took a deep breath, waiting for her friend's reaction. "So, what do you think?"

"Well..." Willow started, searching for the right words that wouldn't upset Buffy. Knowing there was no 'soft' way to say it, she just said what was on her mind. "I know that yeah, meeting Spike is incredibly huge. But... I don't know if it's the best thing to do. To date him, I mean. What if he is just a typical rockstar, you know? What if he just wants to get into your pants then leave you high and dry? Unless... that's what you want?"

Buffy stared at her friend, her eyes wide and unblinking. "You think he'd actually... use me like that?" Buffy asked, feeling a little bit of suspicion sink into her stomach. It was very weird that all of a sudden an extremely good-looking celebrity, who could probably have anyone he wanted, was interested in her. She didn't want to doubt him, but she couldn't help it. Especially considering her past with guys. But then again, it was Spike. The 'man of her dreams'. It would be amazing if she could have sex with him. However, she didn't want her first time to be a fuck n' chuck. She wanted to have a lasting relationship with the man who would take her virginity. No one night stands for Buffy. Even if he is her favorite rockstar. "I don't want that at all. Unless we were in a relationship, not just a fling. Do you think he might really want to be in a relationship with me?"

"I don't know, Buffy. But I'd be cautious about it. Just, look out for yourself, you know?" Willow answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I will. Thanks, Willow." Even though Willow had a point, Buffy wasn't going to let it take away from her excitedness. She could enjoy her time with Spike as long she was cautious. For now, she would try to just relax and enjoy hanging out with him while she could. She could have fun while being on the lookout for any signs that Spike would point out that he was only after one thing. Sporting a huge grin on her face, Buffy held up a shirt she'd pulled out of her closet. "What do you think? Should I wear this tomorrow?"

Willow just shook her head and laughed. Although she was nervous for Buffy, she couldn't deny that she was totally excited (and a little jealous) of her best friend.

After a night of planning, primping and talking, Buffy and Willow woke up and got ready for school. Buffy was feeling extremely nervous about her 'maybe-a-date' with Spike, but she was planning to make the most of it. She knew that Spike wouldn't be in Sunnydale for much longer, so she wanted to make the most out of hanging out with him.

She and Willow had picked out a white sundress with cherries on it and some red flip flops. She left her hair wavy and put a black crocodile hair clip at the back of her head, holding some hair away from her face. She put on some eyeliner, mascara, a light smoky eye shading and some raspberry lip gloss. Deeming herself ready, she turned towards Willow, holding her arms open so the redhead could get a better look. "So, what do you think?"

"Ohhh, Buffy!" Willow gushed, pulling her friend into a hug. "You look beautiful! Definitely 'date with rockstar' ready."

Buffy beamed, then slipped the lip gloss into her purse. "Okay, I think I'm ready. Are you ready? I think we're ready. I'm so nervous!"

Willow giggled then linked her arm with Buffy's. "That's totally understandable. But let's go already!"

Buffy nodded her head once, then left for school.

After a particularly boring math class, Buffy made her way to the Espresso Pump. She was shaking with excitement and nervousness. She had no clue how this would end up. Would she live happily ever after, the girlfriend of Spike? Or would things get all screwy and not work out? Hoping for the former, she opened the door to the cafe and searched for the guy wearing a black hat and sunglasses.

Spike put on his sunglasses and Xander's black hat, having successfully swiped it again. He was nervous about two things. One being his date with Buffy. He had thought about what Xander had said last night, about Buffy being one of those girls who were out for fame. He was an A-list celebrity. If Buffy was out for fame, she definitely chose the right guy. He hoped she wasn't like that though. His gut feeling told him she wasn't, so he would continue trusting her until she showed him a sign that she was untrustworthy.

The second reason he was nervous was because of the disguise. He hoped it would work like it had before. Blending him in with the crowd so he could have this semblance of normalcy. With Buffy.

The thought of Buffy brought a big smile to his face. He hadn't met anyone that sparked this much emotion in him in so long, and he wanted to sing with happiness. He had been so terribly lonely for a while now, he needed someone in his life again. He craved that touch, that intimacy only a woman could give him. It was about time he found someone that could hold his interest. Someone special he could risk giving his heart to again. Because life just wasn't worthwhile without the potential of love.

With a smile on his face and a bounce in his step (a _manly_ bounce), he left his room to go see Buffy.

"Hello, cutie," Buffy heard from behind her, a grin instantly blooming on her face when he slid into the booth in front of her. "William was right. You look great, luv."

Buffy giggled at his compliment. "Hey, Spi... you! Thanks for the compliment..." Buffy rolled her eyes, immediately feeling guilty and scared that she'd almost let their secret slip. _'Jeez, Buff, get a grip! Don't you dare ruin this for yourself!'_

"Sorry," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the table.

"No, no. Don't do that," he said, reaching across the table and placing a finger under her chin to lift her face up. "It was an accident, and you didn't say it, really. It's fine."

Buffy smiled shyly, wringing her hands in her lap. "I'm just so nervous and it's all so new and you're... I mean... you're you and... I'm just gonna shut up now."

Spike chuckled as a slight blush stained her cheeks. "If you're afraid of lettin' the secret out, do you want to go somewhere less... busy with people? The park, maybe?"

Buffy stiffened a bit. He wanted to take her somewhere less public. On one hand, she understood. He was probably more afraid of what would happen if she let his secret slip, so being somewhere where they could talk freely would be better. But then again, what if Willow was right? He could be luring her to a more private place so he could get what he wanted from her... She didn't want to think badly about him, but she wasn't exactly ready to just give herself to him either.

Maybe he was being genuine. Maybe he really was just taking precautions so they could speak more freely. Trusting her instincts and pushing Willow's words out of her mind, she nodded her head. "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea."

"You'll have to lead the way though, luv. I don't exactly know my way around. It's your town."

"I know exactly where to go." She smiled as they walked towards the door.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

A BIIIIIIIG Thank you goes to PaganBaby for her awesome beta skills! I lurve you, hon!

* * *

* * *

"The beach?" Spike asked, his eyebrows drawn together. "Why the beach?"

Buffy giggled. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday..."

"Right, a school and work day. What time of day is it?"

"In the morning"

"What are people most likely doing right now?"

Spike chuckled and took her hand in his. "Not being at the beach?"

She nodded her head once, hiding the blush that was currently staining her cheeks. "That's right. We have pretty much the whole beach to ourselves. Save for a couple of people."

Spike looked around, noticing for the first time that there weren't many people in the vicinity. Probably significantly less than there would be at a park. The air was chilly and the water was probably cold. Spike felt his heart leap in his chest, knowing Buffy had picked this spot just for them. Not able to contain his joy, he turned towards her and picked her up, spinning her around in the air as he laughed heartily. He loved the smile that bloomed on her face, the sweet giggles she let out as they spun round and round. Finally, he put her down, pulling her into a hug.

He gently kissed her forehead, getting swept up in the emotion. He held her for a bit longer, loving the feel of her in his arms before he realized he might be taking it too fast with her. "Sorry," he said, then cleared his throat. "I just haven't been to a beach in a while. Not by myself, anyway. Guess I can lose these, huh?" he asked, taking off his sunglasses. He wouldn't dare take off the hat, that was risking too much.

Buffy was still in the fangirl shock of being in his arms and being kissed by him (even if it was only on the forehead), but when she got her first look of his azure gaze, her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen his eyes so lit up with life, so open and trusting. Even though she'd only been able to see his eyes in pictures and posters, she had to say that they didn't do him justice. At all. "So blue," she whispered in awe.

"What was that, luv?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing," she laughed and shook her head. "I didn't bring any towels or anything, but do you want to go find somewhere to sit?"

He nodded and took her hand again, letting her lead the way to a secluded area.

They walked in silence for a bit until Buffy found a patch of sand near the water, close enough to hear the sound of the water but far enough so they wouldn't get wet.

Buffy smoothed her dress down so she could keep the sand out before she sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about, Spike?"

"Anything. Life. Your life," he answered, looking off into the distance across the water. When he looked at her, he smiled. "How does Buffy spend her day?"

"Well," she started, taking a deep breath. "I get up, shower, get ready for school, go to school, go home, eat dinner, do my homework, do whatever until I'm tired, then I go to bed. Boring, I know," she sighed, feeling a little out of place. She knew Spike must lead a hell of an interesting life, and her life was so... blah.

"Come on," he chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder. "There must be more to it than that. Not that you're boring, but there must be something else you do."

"Nope, that's about it. Aside from that, I usually write songs if I'm inspired. Or I go to the Bronze with my friends. Other than that, I'm Boring Buffy."

"You write songs?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"More like Saturday morning cartoons morning cartoon songs. They're not very good..."

"I highly doubt that. I'd love to have a look at one of your songs. Do you have any you'd like to show me?"

"I might. But I'm not showing you," she laughed. "I'm too nervous to show anyone, really. I don't even think that my mother knows that I write. You're the only person I've told."

"Do you think that maybe one day, you'll show me?" he inquired, subtly bringing up the future. He knew that it would be too early to bring up the future in any other relationship, but this wasn't a normal relationship. He had to know what she was looking for before he got too... before he got _more_ involved with her. He would be leaving in another week.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. She didn't catch the crestfallen look that passed over Spike's face.

"And why not?" he asked, keeping his tone playful despite feeling let down.

"Because," she said, picking up a handful of sand and letting it slip through her fingers before looking at him. "You'll have to stick around for a bit to find out."

Spike smiled, taking her hand in his again. "Be careful what you wish for, pet."

They sat in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the other's company and both wondering what the other was thinking. Buffy was nervous. Spike had just told her that she should be careful what she wished for after she told him to stay in Sunnydale for a while. Did that mean he was going to? Was he going to put his band on hold just for little, boring her? She didn't feel like she should ask him for that, and she didn't think he should do it even if she did ask him to. Buffy knew from all the Q&A sessions that she had read on the iInternet that Spike's band meant the world to him. What in the frilly heck did he mean by 'be careful what you wish for'? He was an enigma and if he did stay in her town for a bit, she was going to take full advantage of the time to try and figure him out.

Spike, on the other hand, was elated. He didn't know how or why, but he was going to do everything in his power to be with this girl. He felt this connection with her that he couldn't put his finger on. He had been drawn to her since the first day he met her and now he wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted her to be his. Spike couldn't believe how this girl made him feel. He was a big bad rockstar who had virtually seen and done it all, and yet she could make him feel carefree and his heart light. He hadn't felt this way in years.

The only problem was that they were from such different worlds. He'd heard her singing voice and just found out that she wrote her own songs. He could get her a record deal in 10 seconds flat, but he didn't want to push her into his world just because he wanted to be with her. Sure, it can be fun to be famous and the money was incredible too, but he wouldn't wish his world on her. Not for anything. The business had a tendency to change people (often for the worse), and he liked Buffy the way she was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Buffy asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" he said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Sorry for zoning out there. Was just thinking about... stuff."

"Again, I say, penny for your thoughts? Oh!" she exclaimed, letting go of his hand to dig through her purse. Finding what she was looking for, she held up a penny before pressing it into his hand. She smiled at him as he chuckled. "I said I'd give you a penny. Now, you give me your thoughts. Basic exchange."

"You're bloody adorable, Buffy," he told her, quickly leaning over to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

There were sparks. They both felt it. It was the most amazing thing Spike had ever felt. It felt like someone had shuffled their sock-clad feet across the carpet and touched their joined lips, but in a pleasant way. When he pulled back, they looked at each other. Spike with a look of awe on his face and Buffy with a quizzical one on hers, mixed with nervousness and a hint of a smile.

"You kissed me," she whispered.

"Yeah, that I did. Is that okay?" he asked, not really caring if she said no or not. Okay he did care, but it felt so right to him that nothing, except her rejection, would bring him down at that moment.

Buffy looked at him, her small smile slowly spreading into a big one. "Yeah," she said then leaned in to kiss him again, both of them shivering at the contact. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter of this, but I have this one to post and another that I'm currently writing while the juices are flowing lol. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to xaphania for beta'ing so quickly for me! You rock!

* * *

* * *

Spike walked Buffy back to her school, hand in hand and sharing chaste kisses along the way. They didn't need to talk, it was just... comfortable between them. Like they had known each other for years, and yet it was still so new.

When they reached the front of the school, ten minutes before the bell rang, Buffy turned towards him, a big smile on her face. "Call me tonight?" she asked, hopefully.

"'Course. Now, you should get back to school, yeah? Don't want your teachers wondering where their prettiest student went off to."

She giggled and looked down at her shoes, kicking at a pebble. "I don't know about prettiest..."

"Now, now, love. Don't downplay your beauty. You're radiant, and I'm a lucky bloke."

She looked up at him, wishing that he didn't have to wear his sunglasses. She wanted to see his eyes and the way they twinkled when the sun hit them just right.* "Okay, I should get going now," she whispered, her smile fading. She didn't want to leave yet.

"I know, love. Have a good rest-of-the-day. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded her head and went to turn away, but he caught her hand and brought her back to him, pulling her flush against his body and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The way he'd wanted to kiss her since he first saw her earlier. The small pecks they had been sharing just wasn't weren't enough for him. He wanted more, he wanted it all.

Running his tongue across her bottom lip, he elicited a gasp from her. He plunged his tongue in, probing, bribing hers to dance with his. She kissed him back willingly, pushing her body against him further. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her stomach and it made her panties grow damp, which shocked her. She hadn't felt anything like it with anyone, not even her last boyfriend. It was so new and thrilling, but she knew she wasn't ready for more–no matter how badly she wanted to throw him down on the sidewalk and do naughty things to him. She gasped at that thought and ended the kiss, pulling away from him slightly. "Spike, I'm uh... Can we take it a bit slower, please?"

"Was that too fast? I'm… I'm sorry. You're just so..." he shook his head and took a step back, not wanting to frighten the girl. "Sorry. I'll call you later, yeah? Bye, Buffy."

Nodding, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, William." She smiled, then bounced off to find Willow.

After going to her locker and collecting her books, she walked into her biology class and sat beside Willow. When her friend looked at her knowingly, Buffy started to blush and ducked her head.

"Come on, spill!" Willow whispered, leaning towards Buffy conspiratorially.

Buffy broke out in a huge smile and opened her mouth to tell her everything, but before she could get a word out, the teacher came in and started the lesson. Buffy frowned and scowled at the teacher, then held her index finger up, mouthing 'hold on'. Opening her binder, she ripped out a piece of paper, scribbling out a quick note before passing it to Willow.

_Spike kissed me! I, Buffy Summers, shared a kiss with Spike!_

Willow's eyes widened and she looked at Buffy with an approving–but slightly shocked– smile.

_Well, how was it? Good, bad? You totally had lusty wrong feelings, didn't you!_

When Buffy got the note back and read it, she could barely conceale her giggles.

_You wouldn't even believe it if I told you. It was amazing, to say the least! _

Willow opened the note and just barely got the chance to finish reading what Buffy had written before Mrs. Barton cleared her throat. "Something you ladies would like to share?"

Willow looked around the room, then poked a finger to her chest. "Me?"

Mrs. Barton rolled her eyes. "Yes, you, Ms. Rosenberg. Would you like to stand up and read that oh-so-important note to the class?"

Buffy snapped her head towards the redhead, silently pleading with her not to do it.

"Uh, no... It's n-not that important. I'll just put it away now." Willow replied, folding up the note and putting it in her pocket.

"No, no. I insist! You two were giggling while I was trying to teach. So, enlighten me. Tell me what is just so funny that it couldn't wait until the end of class."

Dread crossed Willow's face as Mrs. Barton took a step to the side, motioning for Willow to come up and read the note to the class. Up at the front.

Willow gulped. _'Oh, God! Think quick! Cover story...'_

She pushed out of her chair, the steel legs screeching against the linoleum floor as she got up. Her hands were shaky, and kinda sweaty, so she wiped them on her pant legs. When she got up to the front of the class, she glanced at Buffy, who was slouching in her seat trying to hide from the prying eyes of the rest of the class.

"Uh… it says..." Willow scanned the words, then looked up at the teacher imploringly. "Do I really have to read it to the whole class? I mean, it's kinda personal and I don't think that it's very fair of you to make me read it out loud. And yeah, I get that we weren't being very fair to you, writing this note instead of paying attention to your thrilling lesson on DNA replication, but couldn't you just... point and scold? I promise never to pass notes again, just please don't–"

Mrs. Barton took pity on the babbling girl, shaking her head as she gently pushed Willow back to her seat. "Go, sit. I don't want you girls wasting your–not to mention everyone else's–time with such mundane things. Whatever you had to say could have waited until the end of class. If I catch you again, I'll be forced to give you both detention."

"That was so close!" Buffy said, as they walked out of the class. "Thanks for not reading it. I think I would have died. And _his_ name is on it, so everyone would have thought I was a crazy stalker girl."

"You're welcome. I know you want to keep it a secret, so maybe we should... you know, not pass notes during class if it has something to do with him?" Willow frowned, knowing that if Buffy were to skip class to hang out with him again, she would want to know what happened right away. "Or, oh! Code name! If you want to write his name, say... Ekipes."

"Ekipes?" Buffy giggled. "Or I could just call him William. That's what I call him when we're in public, anyway."

"Not as fun to write as Ekipes, but yeah, that'd work." Willow shrugged then stopped at her next class. "Talk to you later?"

"Yup. Bye, Wills!" Buffy chirped as she walked away.

Willow could see how happy Buffy was. Any doubts that her best friend had been lying about hanging out with Spike were totally banished, not that they had ever been strong doubts; Buffy wouldn't lie about something like that. But seeing how happy she was, and how not-fake said happiness seemed, Willow knew it was all true. She just hoped Buffy didn't get hurt in the long run.

Spike flopped down on his bed with a sigh. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much and his lips tingled from the kiss they'd shared in front of the school. He knew that Buffy wanted to take it slower, but he was definitely planning on getting another kiss like that from her very soon. She looked so innocent though, when she told him it was too fast for her. He couldn't help but think about how far she might have been with previous boyfriends.

_'Yes, Spike. Think about her past partners and fill yourself with jealousy. That's always fun!_

He leaned back and rested his head on his pillows. She had looked more than a little innocent, she looked like she was scared, nervous and intimidated. Like...

Like a bloody virgin!

And there he went with the smiling again.

He couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his features. To know that he could possibly be the first man to explore her body was like a gift. She was so precious, so amazing that he felt almost unworthy. Here was this wonderful woman who–for all intents and purposes–thought he was an equally wonderful man, when really, he wasn't. He was just as lost as the next person, trying to find his way in the world. Sure, he was a popular musician who could have anyone he wanted, but the one person he did want was unattainable. She was eighteen, for Christ's sake! Still in high school, and he was hoping he could sweep her off her feet and have a 'happily ever after'.

How would her parents feel about that? A twenty-two year old celebrity wanting to steal their eighteen-year-old daughter away from them. She was still in high school and his schedule didn't fit with hers. He would only be in Sunnydale for another week and a half, if his manager didn't decide it was time to move to the next city earlier, and school wasn't over for another month. She needed to get her diploma, that was a huge part of every teenager's life, and he didn't want to take that away from her.

Only, he did. Desperately. If it meant she could be with him, he would personally buy the damn building, then tear it down.

He was royally fucked.

Just as Spike was reaching for the phone to call Buffy, knowing she would just be getting home, someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" he called out, dropping his hand to the bed. The call to Buffy would have to wait.

"It's time for the prize draw," Oz, the band's bassist, said as he poked his head inside the room. "Let's go."

"Be there in a mo'" Spike said, dragging himself from the bed.

He passed a mirror and looked at himself. It seemed the happiness that he had been filled with not ten minutes before had disappeared, and he desperately wanted it back. He had to do something about this situation with Buffy. He didn't care if they were from different worlds. What he felt for her wasn't love, but it could be in time and he didn't want to lose that feeling again. He wanted to keep her in his life for as long as he could, and if that meant a long-distance relationship while he toured, then so be it. He could make his home in Sunnydale and come back when he wasn't with the band, spend all his alone time with Buffy and just...

He had to think more before he came to any conclusions. He had to talk to Buffy.

Opening the adjoining door to Xander's room, he headed to the meeting to draw the winner's name.

Buffy felt like she was walking on cloud nine. No, she was _floating_ on cloud nine. There was absolutely nothing that could burst her...

"Buffy!" Her mother.

"Oh, joy." Buffy sighed, her whole body going from relaxed to tense in one second flat. What did her mother have to say to tear her down a notch or two? She went down the stairs and accepted the phone from her mother's hands. Buffy held a hand over the phone, looking at her mother questioningly. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Ask them." Joyce muttered, then walked away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Buffy."

"Sp-William?" She asked, turning her back to the kitchen where her mother had disappeared to. "What's up?"

"It seems you've won the draw, love," he said with a chuckle. "I guess that means you and I get to spend an hour together."

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? I love me some reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:

Thank you to xaphania for beta'ing! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

* * *

_"It seems you've won the draw, love," he said with a chuckle. "I guess that means you and I get to spend an hour together."_

"Really?" Buffy asked, trying to contain her squeal of delight. Not only was she going to be able to see Spike, but she was going to meet the band, as well. "That's awesome! I didn't even expect to win when I submitted the form, and then I met you and the contest didn't even matter and... Spike," she said sternly. "Did you rig the contest?"

Spike laughed and shook his head, forgetting she couldn't see him. "No, love, I didn't. I'd forgotten you were even in the contest. But then Xander reached in and pulled out your ballot and I was just as shocked as you are now. But, I have to tell you something..."

Buffy's heart sped up, thinking that he was about to take this away from her because she had already met him or something. She wanted to spend time with him outside of school hours. Time that wasn't stolen. She took a deep breath, readying her self for the words. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking... Since you and I have already met, I was thinking you should bring that friend of yours with you. Willis, was it?"

Buffy's face softened. Did he still think that Willow was a guy? Was he trying to see for himself that Willow was in fact a girl? She had to plug her nose to keep from giggling at his insecurity. "Yeah, sure," she said, her voice nasally due to the blockage of her nose. She let go and dropped her hand to her sides. "I'll call _Willow_ and ask her if she wants to come. When does the hour start?"

"As soon as you get here, pet."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"See you then, Buffy."

As soon as they hung up, Buffy started to dance, feeling like she was on top of the world with Spike at her side. She was going to spend an hour hanging out with her best friend and their favorite band, and all she had to do was...

"Who was that on the phone, Buffy? It sounded like a man."

Get through her mother.

Buffy immediately stopped dancing at the sound of her mother's voice from behind her. She turned to face Joyce, not letting her smile fade. "It was... William Winters! He wants to go on a date with me on Friday. I was just about to call Willow to go hang out with her. Y'know, do the girly 'let's-pick-out-the-best-outfit-ever' thing. I know you said I was grounded, but I've been following the rules ever since, and I've been doing all of my homework and I really like this guy, so can I-"

"Go," Joyce said, with a slight smile forming on her delicate features. Joyce didn't know if she just wanted to stop her daughter's rambling, or trying to make Buffy happy. Either way, she lifted her daughter's grounding. "Have fun."

Buffy squealed and lunged at her mother, pulling her into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise, I'll be home by ten. I'll probably have dinner at Will's house, so you have the place to yourself for a while." Buffy smiled, ran over to the door and wrenched it open. "Love you, Mom!"

Buffy ran out of the door and Joyce stood in the hallway, watching her over-excited daughter. "Teenagers." Joyce sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, to be young again."

As she walked back to the kitchen, she frowned and looked back at the phone. "The caller I.D didn't say..." Muttering, she went to the table and clicked the down arrow on the caller I.D.

_Sunnydale Hotel  
518-989-6554_

Joyce furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why this William boy was calling Buffy from a hotel. Then she wondered why she hadn't heard about a William Winters before now.

Picking up the phone and pressing redial, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, I'm Joyce Summers. I was wondering if you could tell me what room William Winters is staying in..."

Buffy walked up the driveway to Willow's house, an award-winning smile on her face. It was all coming together, and she was so incredibly happy, she could die. She just couldn't wait until Willow was there to share her happiness.

Knocking on the door, Buffy took a step back as she heard Willow thundering down the stairs. "Buffy, hey!" Willow said, before pulling her friend into a hug. "I thought I was going to call you later. Oh, wait. You have happy face. Tell me exactly why you have happy face!"

Buffy was pulled through the door by her arm and led into the living room, Willow attached to her wrist. Once they had plopped down onto the sofa, Willow turned to face the blonde beside her. "Okay, tell me!"

Buffy smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Well... Let's just say that we have somewhere we should be right now. That somewhere being at a hotel with Adrenaline Rush!"

When Willow's eyes widened in shock and repressed excitement, Buffy nodded her head emphatically. "Remember that contest I entered?" Buffy said, and not even bothering to let Willow answer, she continued. "Well, Spike called and said I won, but he wants me to bring a friend, well he specifically asked me to bring you, so I'm here, asking you to come. You ready to meet the band? Oz'll be there..." Buffy giggled, leaving the sentence hanging.

Willow started to bounce in her seat, her excitement no longer under wraps. "Really? I get to meet Oz and Xander and Spike? This is awesome! Oz!" Willow giggled and held her hands to her chest, a dazed look in her eyes. Oz was her favorite band member. Suddenly, Willow shook her head, her face turning serious. "When do we have to go?"

Buffy smiled and stood up, walking towards the door with Willow in tow. "They said whenever we wanted, so I said in about a half an hour. So, we really should leave now."

"Wait," Willow said, running back to the kitchen and picking up a piece of paper and a pen. "I have to write my mother a note. She's getting back from a trip in a little bit, and she'll wonder where her pesky daughter is."

"No!" Buffy exclaimed, running over to her friend and stilling her hand. "You can't tell her the truth. In case my mother comes snooping. Say we're... going shopping, or something. My mother _can't_ find out."

Willow's eyes widened at the thought of having to lie, especially over something as huge as this. She felt nervous. Lying was not her strong suit, and she knew if it came down to it, her morals would win out. However, seeing the pleading look on her friend's face, Willow caved and wrote out a fake story about shopping.

Hopefully Buffy's mother wouldn't come around, and hopefully her own mother wouldn't question the fake story.

"All right, we're all set to go!" Willow smiled and set the pen down, linking her arm with Buffy's as they walked out of the house and made their way to the Sunnydale Hotel.

"There's no William Winters there?" Joyce asked, her confusion growing by the second. "And you're sure? Because my daughter, Buffy Summers, received a phone call from a William Winters, and she seemed really excited about it."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is no one here by that name. Or anyone with that surname, even. I've checked three times," the receptionist said, knowing exactly who the man was.

Buffy Summers was the winner of the contest Adrenaline Rush was holding. He knew because he has had strict orders from Spike himself to let her and her friend come up as soon as they got there. Not wanting to burst the girl's bubble, he decided to keep this little secret from her curious―and no doubt controlling―mother. "I'll have to let you go now, Mrs. Summers. I hope you find... whoever it is you're looking for."

He hung up on her before she could say another word. A smile flickered over his face. He felt good. He'd done something nice for someone, and that was all that mattered. One Buffy Summers was about her meet her favorite band, and he wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

Joyce, on the other hand, was fuming mad. Her daughter was hiding something from her, and she intended to find out exactly what it was. Buffy was never one for keeping secrets for too long, Joyce always caught her out or Buffy ended up telling on herself. Joyce knew that she wouldn't have to wait long.

However, she was feeling impatient. She wanted to know what her daughter was up to as quickly as possible.

Picking up her keys, she walked out of the house, locking it up before getting into her car. She was going to get to the bottom of this, and when she did, Buffy's grounding wasn't going to be as easy as the last one.

**TBC**

* * *

End Notes:

Ohhh, whats Joyce gonna do? Leave me pretty reviews, and I'll tell ya! *snickers*


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:

I'm soooo sorry it took me almost a little over a year to update this, I can't believe the time went by so quickly! Well, I'm back on track now, and I hope to be making updates more often. I hope I still have some readers left! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

* * *

After an I.D check from the concierge, Willow and Buffy made their way up to the room they'd been told the band was in. It was the penthouse suite, on the top floor, so Buffy and Willow had enough time to do a hair and make-up check on the way up. Thank god for the large mirrors in elevators!

"Wills, do you have any lip gloss? I forgot my purse on my rush over here," Buffy said and took the lip chap Willow handed to her with a sheepish look. "Not as shiny, but it will do."

"Sorry. I don't really do the whole lip gloss thing. I prefer to moisten, not slather my lips in a sticky, sparkly paste." Willow responded, then put the lip chap back in her pocket. "Buffy? I'm freaking out. Like really, really freaking out! I don't think I can do this. I think I'm going to just... go home to my safe, boring, non-rockstar inhabited room."

Glancing over at Willow, Buffy could see the look of nervousness become more and more prominent on her red-headed friend's face. "It's okay, Willow. Once you get used to the initial feeling of being near the man of your dreams who also doubles as a rockstar, you'll be fine. I had to practically strangle myself so I wouldn't squeal when I realized the stranger in front of me was Spike at the cafe."

"Is it getting hot in here?" Willow asked, then picked up her hair with one hand and fanned the back of her neck with the other. "It's hot in here. Buffy, I'm scared. I can't do this. I can't–"

"Willow!" Buffy grabbed her best friend's shoulders and gave a light shake. "You'll be fine, okay? I'm right here, and we can go to the bathroom to calm down, if you need to. We can do this. _You_ can do this. You're going to meet Spike and Oz and Xander and Wesley, and you'll love the experience."

Willow smiled then, thinking about being in the same room as Oz. Talented, handsome, guitar playing Oz. "You're right. I can't pass this up. Thanks, Buff."

She was still having a mild panic attack, but she squashed the bundle of nerves down the best she could. She was going to do this, and she was going to have fun, and nothing was going to stop her. She was Willow, the rockstar chatter-upper. Not the shy, meek, nerdy, can-only-make-vowel-sounds-in-the-presence-of-boys Willow. Oz was more than just a boy. He was... well, Oz. He was smart and funny and... other things that she'd read on the internet but couldn't think of because she was freaking out.

It felt like an eternity, but the elevator finally dinged, then smoothly slid open, revealing a beige hallway, peppered with white doors. Buffy walked out and turned right, holding her head up as she walked. She was almost at the door Spike was behind, when she noticed Willow wasn't beside her. Quickly turning around, she saw Willow standing by the elevator, looking down the hallway like it might swallow her up. Buffy giggled, then jogged back to her friend.

"I can't do it, Buffy. It's too nerve-wracking. I don't do nerve-wracking."

"Wills. You'll do great. Amazing, even. The band will love your company. Oz will love your company. Trust me." Buffy walked around the nervous red-head, and started to push her down the hall. "Besides, you'd hate yourself for missing out on this opportunity if you skipped out now."

When they reached the door, Buffy knocked before Willow could make a break for it. It didn't stop the girl from trying though. She didn't make it very far before Buffy had her by the wrist, holding Willow in place in front of the door.

Spike answered with a grin, then pulled Buffy in for a hug. "Time to meet the rest of us, love."

Willow let out a squeak, and then quickly covered her mouth to stop any other unwanted sounds from coming out. With a giggle, Buffy turned to Willow, and pulled her inside the door to join them. "Spike, I'd like to introduce the infamous Willow."

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you," he said and extended his hand. He chuckled as Buffy grabbed one of the red-heads hands, and put it in his, then went on to shake it. "I can see you're a bit nervous there, Red. You'll be fine, they won't bite."

Having her nerves calmed a little by Spike's words, Willow giggled, then followed the two blondes into the huge room.

The room was huge! Buffy felt like she'd stepped into a page of one of her mother's Home Décor magazines. It was beautiful, and most definitely inviting, and the room was so huge, it could have been someone's apartment. Everything matched so perfectly, everything was so set in place and immaculate, she was afraid to touch anything. She didn't know hotel's could be so ritzy!

When she first walked into the room, she saw a very comfortable looking white couch, with Xander, Oz and Wesley perched on top. Then there was an empty love seat directly across from it, with a glass table in between and two matching one-seaters placed at the far end of the table, creating a half circle of seats. Lorne was in the one closest to the other band members, with his legs elegantly crossed, his hands folded on top, and a grin that could welcome Satan himself. Buffy liked him already.

"Guys," Spike said as he led the girls into the room. "This is Buffy," he tilted his head toward her, and she smiled an award winning smile. "And this," he put his hand on the red-head's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "This is Willow."

"Hi..." Willow squeaked, then ducked her head as her cheeks stained an adorable shade of red.

All four men stood up and made their way over to the girls, offering their hands for a shake. Spike couldn't help but notice the way Oz was eyeing Willow, much like the way he was sure he looked at Buffy.

After the initial hellos, everyone sat down and tried to not feel the least bit awkward. A few moments of silence when suddenly, Lorne cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "So... What do you pretty girls want to talk about?"

"Oh, you best be picking up, missy," Joyce said as she dialled her daughter's cell phone number for the third time. "You've got some explaining to do."

Unbeknownst to both Joyce and Buffy, the cell phone in question was ringing away in Buffy's purse in her bedroom, sitting on top of her dresser.

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


End file.
